Paris vaut bien une messe
by Rieval
Summary: Un épilogue pour l'épisode Végas saison 5 , McShep. Encore mille merci à ViveLesUnas pour avoir relancé la Muse !


**Titre** : _Paris vaut bien une messe (1) _

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : saison 5, épisode 519, Vegas.

**Note 1 :** Un grand merci à VLU, mon unas préféré ! Elle a répondu à mon appel désespéré pour relancer la Muse, en ces termes : « j'ai une envie folle de lire un slash McShep post-Vegas (donc tu te débrouilles avec l'alliance de Roro et le Sheppy blessé^^) avec les mots :

1) "**QUOIIIIII ?!?**"

2) "**de toute façon j'aurais dû faire pasteur**"

3) "**même si notre amour est impossible, je braverais les feux malicieux de la haine pour enfin voler au côté de la colombe rose fluo qui eeuh...**". Bonne chance ! ».

**Note 2** : soyons honnête, si vous n'avez pas vu cet épisode, cette fic' risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de sens …

**Rating et genre** : slash McShep, AU, Romance (avec une p'tite pointe de drame et d'humour).

**Disclaimer** : y sont pas à moi … encore que comme les producteurs les ont lâchement abandonnés, je suppose qu'ils sont à ceux qui veulent bien continuer à les faire vivre, non ?

* * *

**Première partie – Là-bas**

**Afghanistan**

**11 janvier 2003 **

- Daria, grinça John.

- John, répondit cette dernière en lui souriant.

- Pas question que tu ailles là-bas. Tu ne participeras pas à cette mission, un point c'est tout. Ellis est un fou, répondit John, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il se fout complètement de ses hommes sur le terrain, juste de la chair à canon pour lui ! Son objectif est clair : obtenir une autre petite étoile rutilante pour son uniforme.

Daria soupira et se tourna vers son petit frère. John était la raison pour laquelle elle était entrée dans l'USAF. Enfin, ça et la révélation que leur père était une ordure de premier ordre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi de devenir chirurgien mais avait, en petite fille obéissante, suivi les ordres de son papa chéri. Fais des études de médecine et trouve un bon mari, lui avait-il fait comprendre. Il lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle termine les dites études … Pas de chance, elle n'avait pas trouvé de mari et avait fini parmi les premières de sa promotion. Et puis elle avait découvert que son géniteur était une des pires canailles qui soit … ou racaille comme dirait John. yep, parfois, tout ne tenait qu'à une simple petite consonne.

Leur père avait été extatique lorsqu'il avait appris que John souhaitait entrer dans l'armée. Et pour cause ! Daria avait découvert, alors que John n'était que capitaine, que le grand Patrick Sheppard, donateur et bienfaiteur d'une multitude d'associations de bienfaisance, n'était en fait qu'un trafiquant d'armes. Commerces juteux et tout à fait légal.

Daria avait alors décidé de quitter son petit monde douillet, de reprendre le nom de jeune fille de leur mère et de faire la seule chose qui à ses yeux rattrapait les « erreurs du père » : elle avait suivi l'entraînement de Field Medic (3).

Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle servirait dans le même bataillon que John. Enfin, elle l'avait été environ 2 mn, avant qu'il ne se mette à jouer le petit frère protecteur. Elle était de 7 ans son aînée et lui avait changé ses couches, bon sang !

Daria finit de se préparer et se tourna vers John.

- John, ce n'est pas ma première sortie sur le terrain au cas où tu ne le saurais pas …

La moue grognon de son frère se renforça. _Ooooo_-kay, temps de sortir le grand jeu.

- … et puis, si quelque chose se passe mal, je sais que tu viendras me chercher, mon beau superman, ajouta t-elle en souriant.

**Désert du Nevada**

**9 janvier 2009**

Et il était venu, il avait tenu sa promesse mais cela n'avait servi à rien … Daria était morte … et douze autres personnes avaient perdu la vie à cause de lui. Une vie pour une vie … il lui faudrait une éternité pour rembourser cette dette … sauf si … sauf si McKay avait réussi … si les F16 avaient réussi à détruire à temps le transmetteur … si … si …

_Avec des si, on peut mettre Paris en bouteille_, lui avait un jour dit Daria.

Paris …

Il n'était jamais allé en France. Ils étaient passés par l'Allemagne avant de se rendre en Afghanistan. Oui, il aimerait bien voir Paris …

John cligna des yeux. Un frisson le secoua.

Paris …

_Voir paris et mourir_, encore un dicton ridicule. Daria l'aurait certainement aimé. Elle aimait ces phrases toutes faites que l'on sort comme de grandes vérités.

Le bruit des F16 avait fait place à un silence plus assourdissant encore. John fixait le ciel, d'un bleu pur. La Terre … troisième planète après le soleil, voie Lactée.

Avait-il réussi à la sauver ?

Une ombre se pencha sur lui, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux. Il reconnut un visage, auréolé de longs cheveux châtains.

- Daria, murmura t-il. Tu--tu es venue ?

Daria lui sourit. Ce sourire qui faisait chavirer les cœurs les plus endurcis. Même Mitch et Dex avaient succombé à son charme. Elle lui tendit la main.

- Viens dit-elle.

Et John tendit la main vers elle.

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Rodney à Jennifer.

Jennifer se leva et repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille. C'était peine perdue, le désert autour d'eux était fouetté par un vent soutenu. Elle soupira.

- Alors … il est encore en vie mais -- elle secoua la tête.

- Oh, répondit juste Rodney qui observait les infirmiers s'agiter comme des abeilles autour du Détective Sheppard.

- Nous allons faire notre possible … Jennifer jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son futur patient. Mais il faut qu'il ait aussi l'envie de lutter, sinon --

Rodney hocha la tête. Oui, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Jennifer lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de donner l'ordre d'évacuation à ses subordonnés. Rodney les regarda charger la civière dans l'Hélivac puis il tourna les yeux vers le désert.

Et la carcasse de la caravane qui avait abrité leur pire ennemi …

Ils devaient sauver Sheppard, ils lui devaient bien ça, il avait sauvé la planète, non ? Rodney sourit. Il avait eu raison après tout, ce John Sheppard n'était pas très différent de son double cosmologique.

* * *

**Seconde partie - Ici**

**Infirmerie**

**11 Janvier 2009**

John fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Gah ! Il réessaya. Yep, confirmation : quelque chose s'était glissée dans sa bouche et avait décidé d'y mourir. C'était la seule explication logique au goût affreux qu'il avait sur le palais. Ca, ou bien il avait oublié un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude de se laver les dents … il n'était pas très fort sur l'hygiène corporelle, ces dernières temps. Ces morts affreuses avaient --

Tout lui revint soudainement, les souvenirs déferlant sur lui comme un tsunami.

Les corps desséchés retrouvés dans le désert.

Des vortex vers d'autres galaxies.

Des aliens.

L'explosion de la caravane dans laquelle--

John se releva brusquement, haletant, sa main allant instinctivement à son Baretta.

- Euh, vous savez Détective, généralement on ne laisse pas leur arme aux patients dans une infirmerie, fit une voix sur sa droite.

John se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisé. McKay se trouvait là, assis, le nez plongé dans un PAD. Et dieu merci, il avait changé de vêtement. Cette affreuse chemise mauve et était une insulte au bon goût. Pas de costume Armani pour le docteur McKay aujourd'hui, nope, le scientifique portait une espèce d'uniforme noir et bleu. Un peu trop cintré à la taille pour un homme au physique, disons, bien en chair.

Cette fois, McKay releva la tête. Sourcils froncés, il observait John comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

- _QUOIIIIII_ ?!? Couina t-il. Je vous demande pardon ? « Bien en chair » ! Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous --

- Oooooh, je vois que notre invité est enfin réveillé, fit une voix féminine, interrompant ce la tirade outrée de McKay. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui a été bombardé par deux F16, répondit John.

- RI-DI-CU-LE, répliqua immédiatement McKay. Ils ne vous ont pas touché. En revanche, le wraith ne vous a pas raté, lui. Il fit une petite grimace avant d'ajouter. Et votre voiture non plus.

- Merci beaucoup de me rappeler que la dernière chose que je possède sur terre est partie en fumée, grogna John.

- Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave, de toute manière, vous n'en n'aurez plus besoin, précisa McKay, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

John plissa les yeux. Il connaissait ce type de sourire. Il l'avait vu sur son propre visage des centaines de fois dans le reflet du miroir d'une salle d'interrogatoire. C'était le sourire qu'il employait lorsqu'il pensait « je t'ai eu mon salaud ! ». Autant dire que son merdomètre fit un bond digne d'un perchiste s'entraînant pour les JO.

- McKay.

- Sheppard.

- _Détective_ Sheppard, corrigea automatiquement John.

- Euh, non, plus maintenant. Vous avez démissionné, non ?

John ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à 7, puis les rouvrit et fixa McKay avec le regard que John réservait généralement aux pédophiles.

- McKay, dites moi que ma voiture est chez le garagiste et que vous avez pensé à remettre sur le siège arrière le _sac_ qui s'y trouvait avant ma petite rencontre du Troisième Type.

McKay fronça les sourcils comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que venait de dire John puis un petit sourire de compréhension illumina son visage.

- Oh. Ce sac là … oui, je suppose qu'il y est encore mais de toute manière, cela importe peu, vous n'en aurez pas besoin ici, répéta t-il.

_Ici_ … bonne question, pensa John. Où était donc ce fameux ici ? Il examina pour la première fois l'endroit où il se trouvait. Matériel médical à gauche, matériel médical à droite. Yep, une infirmerie ou un hosto sauf que … sauf que l'architecte devait avoir été sous acide lorsqu'il avait conçu le bâtiment. De larges colonnes transparentes pleines d'une eau cristalline se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce. L'eau bouillonnait, ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait avec toutes ses bulles.

John ignora McKay. Il repoussa couvertures et draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Ok, Doc, vous me donnez mes vêtements et je sors d'ici … où que soit ce ici.

La gamine qui visiblement tenait lieu de médecin eut un instant l'air paniqué. Mckay vint à son secours.

- Oh, bonne idée, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous montre quelque chose, annonça t-il, l'air franchement un peu trop guilleret. Envolé le type stressé qui l'avait menacé de faire de sa vie un enfer et qui visiblement avait déjà mis la dite menace à exécution avec ses collègues, si John devait en croire le petit échange dont il avait été témoins avec ce petit gars à l'accent de l'est et –Minute, si Mckay était aussi « cool » cela ne pouvait signifier dire qu'une seule chose …

- Vous avez réussi ? demanda John de but en blanc.

- Réussi quoi ?

John haussa un sourcil.

- Oh. Ca. Oui bien sûr …, lui répondit McKay d'un air contrit, et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici. Un moyen de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

Et encore ce sourire sur le visage du canadien.

Et bien entendu, encore ce « ici » énigmatique …

- Ici, maugréa John, dans un hôpital. Vous voulez dire que si j'avais échoué vous n'auriez pas tenté de me sauver ?

John ne se faisait plus beaucoup d'illusion sur les vertus humanitaires de sa belle patrie. Plus depuis l'Afghanistan.

- Un hôpi--oooooh, mais non. Vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital. C'est beaucoup mieux que ça, vous êtes sur Atlantis, annonça McKay.

John cligna des yeux. La grimace qu'il pouvait sentir dessinée sur son visage devait en dire long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette petite révélation. Ce n'était décidément pas sa semaine : après des aliens, des atlantes … Bah voyons. Il grogna et se laissa retomber sur le lit, ignorant les mines dépitées de McKay et de Keller.

* * *

Le Docteur Keller (John avait le plus grand mal à se convaincre que la jeune femme était bel et bien diplômé en médecine) lui avait donné de quoi s'habiller : un t-shirt noir, un pantalon et une veste kaki, et des bottes. Le style indéniablement militaire de ces trois derniers items avait occasionné un petit pincement au cœur de John. Il avait un moment caressé le dessus de la poche gauche de la veste. S'il se concentrait un peu, il pouvait presque voir Sheppard écrit là … C'était ridicule, le Major John Sheppard avait disparu il y avait de cela bientôt 6 ans.

John venait juste de lacer les bottes lorsque McKay fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie.

- Ah, vous êtes prêt parfait, puis avec ça, il sortit de la pièce.

John attendit, bras croisés. 3, 2, 1 et --

McKay fit une nouvelle apparition, manifestement agacé. Parfait, John n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mettre le scientifique à l'aise. Après tout, ces gens lui devaient quelques explications. Et une voiture neuve apparemment.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Demanda McKay.

Sheppard resta silencieux. McKay soupira.

- … S'il vous plaît, _Détective_, finit par grincer McKay, appuyant sur le titre de John. Oups, non, ancien titre … ouais, tout semblait tenir à ça dans sa vie : ex major, ex détective, exit Sheppard. Et en parlant de sortie …

- Si c'est pour me montrer la sortie, pas de problème McKay, dit John en sortant de la pièce, je vous suivrai jusqu'au bout de la Terre.

Au mot « Terre », John vit McKay tiquer. Et commencer à jouer avec ses mains. Non, il jouait avec son alliance. Diable ! John n'avait même pas remarqué cette dernière, quel détective il faisait. A sa décharge, il avait eu l'esprit un peu préoccupé lors de leur première rencontre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous apprend qu'ET est là et qu'il voudrait bien retourner à la maison. Et puis McKay avait toujours ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- Sheppard, je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes sur Atlantis, plus sur --

- Ok, vous avez donné un fort joli nom à ce complexe, très approprié aussi, l'interrompit John, avec la dominante des tons bleus un peu partout.

Nouveau soupir de McKay.

- Parfait, je pensais vous présenter les choses de manière un peu plus académiques mais puisqu'il le faut, suivez moi, _Saint Thomas_, grogna McKay. Lorne, vous nous accompagnez.

John lui emboîta le pas. Ainsi que deux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Le Major Lorne et un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et qui s'était présenté comme étant le sergent Markkham. Les couloirs que les quatre hommes traversèrent ressemblaient à l'infirmerie, même architecture, même personnel saluant McKay avec révérence, même McKay les ignorant superbement. Ce type avait vraiment une charmante personnalité, seule Keller semblait le sup--

Et sa mâchoire eut soudain l'envie terrible de tester la théorie de la gravité. Version la pomme de Newton tombant à terre.

McKay avait passé sa main devant un petit boîtier placé sur le mur et ce dernier avait révélé l'extraordinaire paysage devant lui. Un balcon surplombant l'océan. Un océan à perte de vue et surtout, surtout, une Cité. _La_ Cité. Atlantis ?! Se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai ? McKay répondit à son interrogation.

- Et donc, comme je vous le disais, Détective Sheppard, bienvenue sur Atlantis, dit McKay, bras croisés sur la poitrine, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

* * *

Passé la minute de totale stupéfaction, John sentit la colère montée en lui.

- MCKAY ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Hurla t-il.

McKay fixait les tours argentés devant eux, mains posées sur la rambarde du balcon.

John réprima l'envie urgente de le pousser par-dessus cette dernière. Nope, il lui fallait d'abord des réponses, après, il verrait ce qu'il ferait à McKay.

Le canadien se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- Je veux que vous vous joigniez à mon équipe.

La mâchoire de John menaça une fois encore de se laisser aller aux joies de l'attraction terrestre.

- Qu--quoi ? Vous voulez que je _quoi_ ? Balbutia t-il.

McKay s'anima.

- Nous avons formé des équipes d'exploration et -- je vous ai dit que j'avais rencontré votre double ? Il est le leader de leur expédition. Leader militaire bien sûr. Il est aussi le chef de leur première équipe d'exploration. Je voudrais que vous --

John laissa échappé la furie qui montait doucement en lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie.

- Vous voulez, Mckay. _Vous_. Votre ego est-il à ce pont démesuré que vous ne vous préoccupiez que de votre petite personne ! Dieu que je plains l'âme infortunée qui a lié sa vie à la votre. Sa vie doit être un enfer permanent … à moins bien entendu que vous n'ayez tout simplement oublié qu'elle est là et --

Le coup de poing atteignit John en pleine face. Il reconnut sans peine la douleur familière d'un nez cassé.

McKay le fixait, contenant difficilement sa rage, poings serrés, les phalanges de sa main droite rouges. _Ouch_, pensa John, qui caressait sa mâchoire, ce type n'avait rien à envier à Mohammed Ali. Qui l'eut cru. Il allait dire à McKay ce qu'il pensait de son petit message de bienvenue, avec ses propres poings, lorsqu'il se souvint de la présence de leurs deux anges gardiens. Il savait quand il fallait se battre et quand il valait mieux laisser couler. Et puis si les scientifiques dans le coin se battaient comme des pro, qu'est-ce que ça devait donner pour les militaires !

John et Mckay se firent face un long moment. Silencieux. Finalement, McKay quitta le balcon sans un mot. John le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers les tours argentées d'Atlantis, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

* * *

John fixait le plafond. Pas trop le choix lorsque votre nez pisse le sang. Lorne lui avait donné un mouchoir mais dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie, John avait attrapé la première serviette qu'il avait trouvé et l'avait appliqué sur son pauvre appendice nasal. Et depuis, il fixait le plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé cette fois, fit la petite voix fluttée du docteur Keller.

La jeune femme saisit la serviette et examina, délicatement, les dégâts. Avant que John n'ait pu lui répondre, Lorne intervint.

- Cet idiot a fait une remarque à propos de Carson, lâcha le militaire en pointant John du menton.

- Oh, fit Keller qui se rembrunit et relâcha John, avec une pointe de brusquerie nota ce dernier. Qui que soit ce Carson, il avait visiblement touché une corde sensible. Sauf qu'il ignorait le quand, le comment et le pourquoi. Il ignorait qui était ce type ! Et quel rapport il pouvait avoir avec le fait que Mckay l'avait pris pour un punching-ball.

- Merci Major, fit Keller à l'attention de Lorne, je vais m'occuper de Monsieur Sheppard.

Lorne se renfrogna.

- Je préférerais resté là, j'ai mes ordres, répliqua Lorne qui lança un regard noir à Sheppard. Le genre que l'on lance au type qui a insulté votre mère et toute votre famille jusqu'à la septième génération. John était de plus en plus paumé.

Keller soupira.

- Evan, s'il te plaît. Je crois que tu devrais aller voir où est Rodney … juste pour être sûr, Ok.

Au nom de Mckay, John vit Lorne se détendre. Le Major hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard qui tue à John et sortit de l'infirmerie, le gamin, Markkham, sur les talons.

Keller récupéra ce dont elle avait besoin pour soigner John puis commença à nettoyer la plaie avec de la gaze et un antiseptique.

Le silence s'installa, pesant, jusqu'à ce que finalement John n'y tienne plus.

- Qui est ce Carson ? Demanda t-il, bien que sa phrase ait plus ressemblé à « qui est che Carchon ? ». Bon sang, il détestait avoir le nez cassé, comme si sa voix n'était pas déjà assez nasillarde.

Le bras de Keller resta un moment en l'air, immobile, gaze à mi chemin du nez de John. Puis elle posa le pansement en place et ôta ses gants en latex qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet. Elle farfouilla dans une petite armoire à pharmacie et en sortit un flacon de comprimés blanc.

- Vous en prenez deux maintenant, puis un par prise si vous avez mal, dit-elle en tendant le flacon à John.

John prit le flacon sans un mot. Ok, apparemment, il ne saurait jamais pourquoi McKay avait--

- Son époux, annonça brutalement Keller qui lui tournait le dos, occupée à fermer à clef l'armoire à pharmacie. Un homme extraordinaire. Il était le Médecin en Chef de l'expédition.

John ne dit rien, enregistrant juste ces nouvelles informations. Keller s'installa sur une chaise, juste en face du lit sur lequel était assis John. Elle l'observa un moment puis hocha la tête, comme si elle était parvenue à une décision.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que quelqu'un vous dise une ou deux choses sur … et bien, sur notre petit génie. Surtout si vous devez rester parmi nous. Je sais que parfois … et bien, parfois, apprécier Rodney peut tenir du sacerdoce mais vous découvrirez vite qu'ici, tout le monde le respecte et même que certain l'aiment.

John fronça les sourcils puis lui sourit et répondit, sur un ton ironique.

- Un sacerdoce ? C'est parfait. De toute façon, j'aurais du faire pasteur … alors donc, expliquez moi un peu comment on peu aimer le grand docteur Rodney McKay ?

Et c'est exactement ce que fit le docteur Jennifer Keller, Médecin en chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis, épouse du Major Evan Lorne, et amie de Rodney McKay. Et à la fin de leur conversation, le sourire de John n'avait plus rien d'ironique.

**

* * *

**

Troisième partie – Paris

**Cité d'Atlantis**

**11 janvier 2010**

Debout sur un des balcons, John se remémorait la première fois qu'il avait vu Atlantis,il y avait de cela un an, jour pour jour. Juste avant de voir des étoiles. Et pas du genre céleste. Il se caressa le menton. Ouais, Rodney avait un sacré crochet du droit.

Après sa petite conversation avec Keller, John était allé trouver Rodney. Il avait accepté sa proposition sans un mot ce qui lui avait valu un McKay éberlué, la bouche ouverte en un O de stupéfaction. Et d'où n'était sorti aucun mot pendant, disons, au moins dix bonnes secondes. Une éternité pour McKay qui était rarement silencieux.

John avait intégré une équipe active mais pas celle de Mckay. C'avait été la seule condition que John avait posée. Il avait aussi récupéré son grade de Major (il ne tenait pas à savoir quelle menace pouvait avoir proféré McKay pour parvenir à ce résultat). Et puis Lorne avait du s'absenter quelques temps (Jennifer avait accouché de jumeaux, ouch !) et John avait donc fini par intégrer l'équipe de McKay. Il avait fait la connaissance de Rivanna, Sétidiene (1m90 de muscles version Xena, la Princesse Guerrière) et de Ternac, Athosien (petit, aucun muscle mais une intelligence vive et acérée, il était le « diplomate » de leur équipe) et avait rapidement gagné le fameux statut de héros auquel Mckay, qui était devenu « Rodney » entre temps, tenait tant.

Rodney lui avait parlé de Carson, de leur mariage au Canada (organisé par la sœur de Rodney, Jenny) puis la seconde cérémonie en Ecosse (organisée par la maman de Carson … et ses sept sœurs ! Gah !), de leurs quatre années de couple. Jamais du jour fatidique où Carson était mort.

Et John lui avait parlé de Daria, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Celle qui avait remplacé sa mère, trop occupé par les cocktails et soirées mondaines. Celle qui était morte dans ses bras. Non, il ne s'était jamais marié mais il se sentait à la fois veuf et orphelin depuis cette terrible journée.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Jusqu'à hier soir.

John referma la porte du balcon et se retourna vers le lit. Rodney avait l'air si différent lorsqu'il dormait. Il était complètement immobile, ses bras le long du corps, allongé sur le ventre. A tel point que parfois, on pouvait se demander s'il respirait encore. Lors de leurs premières missions ensemble, John l'avait réveillé plusieurs nuits d'affilée, persuadé qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Immobilité et Rodney McKay étaient tout simplement antinomiques …

Hier soir, ils avaient fêté les 6 mois d'Emilie et d'Amy, les jumelles de Keller et de Lorne et ils avaient tous un peu abusé de l'affreux alcool que Zelenka distillait en cachette dans un des labos de biologie. John avait vu le même Zelenka s'éclipser en compagnie de Rivanna, Ternac avait disparu avec Elisabeth quant à Lorne et à Keller, ils avaient manifestement décidé de profiter de ce que Kavanaugh, la pauvre, ait accepté de jouer la babysitter pour lancer la fabrication d'un petit frère à Emilie et à Amy.

Il faudrait que John demande à Zelenka ce qu'il mettait exactement dans sa petite concoction. Un aphrodisiaque n'était pas exclu. Bref, chacun s'était retiré dans ses quartiers pour prendre du bon temps et il n'était plus resté que John, Rodney et une bouteille d'alcool frelaté. Enfin, plutôt, seulement John parce que Rodney n'était plus tout à fait là. Ce type ne supportait pas l'alcool. Deux verres et hop, il voyait des éléphants roses. Ou des E2PZ, tout dépendait de son humeur du moment. Et ce soir, c'avait été éléphants roses, ou plus exactement …

- … colombe rose fluo, avait murmuré Rodney, sa tête sur l'épaule de John.

- Mais bien sûr McKay, pas de problème, je vais en toucher deux mots à Zelenka, avec sa passion pour les pigeons, c'est bien le diable s'il ne vous trouve pas une petite colombe … même rose. Pour le fluo, je suppose qu'avec tous les produits radioactifs qu'il y a dans le coin, on doit aussi pouvoir vous arranger quelque chose.

Rodney grogna.

- Pas phrrosro--phorrrso--pas phosphorescent, parvint il à articuler avec effort, FLUO ! J'veux une colombe rose fluo. Comme pour Carson.

- Hu, Carson s'est transformé en colombe rose fluo ? Avait demandé John.

Après tout, tout était possible dans cette foutue galaxie, non ?

- Nonnnnn, c'est … c'est … Rodney soupira. Vous n'pouvez pas comprendre.

John allait lui suggérer d'être un peu plus clair s'il voulait que quelqu'un le comprenne lorsque soudain, Rodney l'avait agrippé par le col de sa veste et lui avait fait la plus étrange des déclarations d'amour.

- Même si notre amour est impossible, je braverais les feux malicieux de la haine pour enfin voler au côté de la colombe rose fluo qui ... _eeuh_ … John ?

- Oui, Rodney.

Rodney cligna des yeux rapidement.

- John, je … je t'aime … et … et …. Et je crois que je vais vomir …

Ce qu'il avait fait bien évidemment. John avait réussi à coucher sa pauvre colombe ni rose ni fluo et ce matin, ils avaient pu discuter de ce qui s'était passé puis ils avaient, euh, disons, que le petit cocktail de Zelenka faisait toujours effet.

Et c'est comme ça que John se retrouvait à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait, dormir paisiblement. Il se demanda si Rodney aimerait aller à Paris.

**Fin !**

(1) Cette phrase est attribuée à Henri IV, alors Henri de Navarre, roi protestant, qui embrassa la religion catholique pour pouvoir monter sur le trône de France (dont le siège politique était à Paris). Il faut quand même préciser que c'était la sixième fois qu'il changeait de religion ...

(2) Il s'agit de deux extraits du transcript de l'épisode Vegas (source GateWorld mais la traduction est de moi, donc sujette à caution, LOL).

Premier extrait

Mckay : continuons vous voulez bien ? Vous étiez pilote d'hélicoptère en Afghanistan mais vous avez été remercié par l'armée, disgrâcié en fait, pour avoir désobéi aux ordres. Vous avez tenté de sauver un médecin, piégée derrière les lignes ennemies. Votre hélicoptère a été abattu mais vous avez survécu. Malheureusement, lors du crash de votre appareil 4 soldats américains ainsi que 8 civils ont trouvé la mort. Vous avez évité la prison. Les dossiers concernant cette affaire ont été scellés pour raisons politiques (McKay sourit, visiblement plein d'amertume). Ces choses là arrivent, n'est-ce pas ?

Second extrait

McKay : ce médecin, celle pour laquelle vous avez désobéi aux ordres et êtes retourné derrière les lignes ennemies pour une opération de sauvetage. Vous la connaissiez personnellement, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez … ensemble.

Sheppard : ouais, y'a pas de doute, vous savez tout.

McKay (sur un ton presque empathique) : c'était un choix difficile. Et vous ne vous attendiez certainement pas à ce que les choses tournent aussi mal. Parfois, les choses ne se passent pas comme nous les avons prévues.

(3) Field Medic : personnel, en principe non militaire, et donc non armé, de l'Armée Américaine ayant subi un entraînement spécifique, intervenant sur le terrain en pleine bataille.


End file.
